1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to issue tracking and resolution. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an automated trouble tracking system that receives stores and tracks “tickets” that represent particular problems or issues associated with a process or enterprise, and alerts an appropriate responsible party of an outstanding trouble ticket that needs attention.
2. Background of the Invention
Large service-oriented enterprises such as banks, insurance companies and telephone companies often establish separate divisions that are responsible for resolving computer, process, or customer problems or issues. For example, computer network problems might cause unacceptable computer downtime and thus must be resolved as soon as possible so that normal operations can proceed. A customer complaint, on the other hand, is a common example of a customer issue. A customer complaint, left unaddressed, may lead to the loss of that customer and thus a decrease in revenue. Accordingly, it is imperative that problems and issues that arise within a business setting be dealt with in a timely and proper manner.
Due to the large size of some organizations and the many customers they service, there is the potential for a large number of issues to arise. These organizations, therefore, often employ several people who can be mobilized individually or in groups to resolve the myriad of issues that can face a business. Managing these people so that the issues are resolved quickly and correctly, however, is a difficult task.
In response, some businesses have implemented issue management systems, often implemented via software, that are operable to receive issue or trouble “tickets.” Specifically, these systems are designed to receive (and store in a database) a description of an issue, and to assign a ticket number to the description of the issue. The ticket number is used for tracking and resolution purposes. The basic data structure or record of a trouble ticket preferably includes a number of fields in which a user can enter data describing the issue. A trouble ticket number may then be transmitted by, e.g., an electronic mail system to the appropriate maintenance, repair or customer service personnel who are most qualified to resolve the issue. When the issue is resolved, the ticket is “closed out” and the ticket record is stored for later retrieval and analysis.
While the basic functionality of issue management systems has been implemented in the prior art, conventional issue management systems remain deficient in a number of ways. Specifically, even if an email message is sent to alert a responsible party that there is an outstanding trouble ticket, that person may not always have access to his email. Thus, if the problem is sufficiently severe, operations might have to be stopped until that person can be located, informed of the problem, and the problem resolved.
Also, conventional issue management systems are designed for use internally, i.e., within an organization. However, in recent times companies have decide to outsource or contract out various functions, particularly those in the areas of computer infrastructure and field personnel. Thus, it may be desirable to have a non-employee have access to the issue management system.